Descendants: Wicked World
Descendants: Wicked World (also abbreviated simply as Wicked World) is an animated short-form series based on the Disney Channel movie Descendants. It premiered on September 18, 2015 on the Disney Channel and its digital platforms, including WATCH Disney Channel. The series picks up after the film and introduces new characters. Providing the voices of the animated characters are the movie's stars: Dove Cameron as Mal, Sofia Carson as Evie, Cameron Boyce as Carlos, Booboo Stewart as Jay, Mitchell Hope as King Ben, Brenna D'Amico as Jane, Sarah Jeffery as Audrey and Dianne Doan as Lonnie. Also, the series introduces new voices: Ursula Taherian as Jordan, China Anne McClain as Freddie, Jennifer Veal as Ally and Myrna Velasco as CJ. Recently, Descendants: Wicked World was renewed for a second season, that premieres in Fall 2016 and introduces Bradley Steven Perry as Zevon and Lauryn McClain as Freddie's new voice actress. Description After the coronation, the villain kids, Mal, Evie, Jay, and Carlos use their one shot at being good while their dreadful and villainous parents roam the Isle of the Lost. Cast VKs (Villain Kids) *Dove Cameron - Maleficent's daughter Mal. *Booboo Stewart - Jafar's son Jay. *Sofia Carson - Evil Queen's daughter Evie. *Cameron Boyce - Cruella De Vil's son Carlos De Vil. *Lauryn McClain(Season 2), China Anne McClain (Season 1)- Dr. Facilier's daughter Freddie Facilier. *Myrna Velasco - Captain Hook's daughter CJ Hook. *Bradley Steven Perry - Yzma's son Zevon. AKs (Auradon Kids) *Mitchell Hope - Belle and Beast's son King Ben. *Sarah Jeffery - Aurora's daughter Princess Audrey. *Dianne Doan - Fa Mulan's daughter Lonnie. *Brenna D'Amico - Fairy Godmother's daughter Jane. *Ursula Taherian - Genie's daughter Jordan. *Jennifer Veal - Alice's daughter Ally. Episodes Season One (2015-2016) Season Two (2016) Specials Songs Season 1 *''Rotten to the Core remix'' by Sofia Carson. *''Good is the New Bad'' by Dove Cameron, Sofia Carson and China Anne McClain. *''I'm Your Girl'' by Felicia Barton. *''Night Is Young'' by China Anne McClain. Season 2 *''Rather Be With You'' by Dove Cameron, Sofia Carson, Lauryn McClain and Brenna D'Amico. *[[Evil|'Evil']]''I'm Evilby ''Dove Cameron. Episodes Season 1 Episode 1 Evie’s Explosion of Taste Descendants Wicked World|Season 1 premiere Episode 2 Mal's Digi-Image Problem Descendants Wicked World Episode 3 Audrey's New Do? New Don't! Descendants Wicked World Episode 4 Careful What You Wish For Descendants Wicked World Episode 5 Voodoo? You do. Descendants Wicked World Episode 6 Lamp Sweet Lamp Descendants Wicked World Episode 7 Genie Chic Descendants Wicked World Episode 8 Puffed Deliciousness Descendants Wicked World Episode 9 Good is the New Bad Descendants Wicked World Episode 10 Spirit Day Descendants Wicked World Episode 11 I'm Your Girl Descendants Wicked World Episode 12 Mash It Up Descendants Wicked World Episode 13 All Hail the New Q.N.L.B. Descendants Wicked World Episode 14 Mad for Tea Descendants Wicked World Episode 15 Carpet Jacked Descendants Wicked World Episode 16 The Night is Young Descendants Wicked World Episode 17 Neon Lights Out Descendants Wicked World Episode 18 Hooked On Ben Descendants Wicked World Season 2 Episode 19 Slumber Party Descendants Wicked World Episode 20 Odd Mal Out Descendants Wicked World Episode 21 Pair of Sneakers Descendants Wicked World Episode 22 Wild Rehearsal Descendants Wicked World Episode 23 Chemical Reaction Descendants Wicked World Episode 24 Talking Heads Descendants Wicked World Promo Teaser Descendants Wicked World Gallery Trivia and errors *Freddie was voiced by China Anne McClain in the first season, but is replaced by Lauryn McClain in the Second season. *The animation design of the characters seem to be closely modeled after their live-action counterparts, and also take inspiration from the Descendants doll line. **In Season 1, the intro starts with Evie looking on her Magic Mirror that reveals her and Mal in animated version, but in Season 2, the animated Mal and Evie appears with their Jewel-BiLee outfits. *This is the first animated series produced exclusively to Disney Channel after Mickey Mouse Cartoons (2013 TV series). *The intro was first shown at the end of the Rotten to the Core remix music video. *Each episode is less than five minutes long. *In the trailer, there is a painting of Snow White, as seen in the painting room. *In the episode Careful What You Wish For, the user's name that gave Audrey a comment was SABASTIANCRAB1189, which references the character Sebastian from The Little Mermaid. *In the first episode "Evie's Explosion of Taste" you see Jafar's staff behind Mal near Snow White's painting. Category:Content